Together Again
by SilverWolf1978
Summary: Sirius black has a daughter, Harry and Cassie were the best of friends when they were babies and were inseparable. this story is about no matter how many times they're pulled apart they will always find each other. Story spanning all the books summary sucks sorry :P
1. Chapter 1

oookay so this is my first fanfiction, my grammar sucks ass but hopefully it'll be alright i literally just came up with the storyline and just belted out the first chapter. hopefully it doesn't suck

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter sadly it belongs to J. :) alright so here we go

* * *

"Sirius Black I am never letting you touch me ever again!" Haley Black, Sirius's wife screamed through a contraction.

"C'mon Mrs. Black just one more push and your beautiful baby's born!" the midwife from St. Mungo's exclaimed. finally after 13 hours of a long labor their child born.

"It's a girl!" Sirius grinned and kissed his wife while the midwives cleaned and bundled up their newborn daughter, they passed her to Haley she looked at her daughter in amazement her pain long forgotten.

"Sirius come hold your daughter!" she smiled up at sirius and passed the bundle which he took very gingerly making sure to support her head he looked upon her and drank in her appearance cute button nose, full pouting lips, short tufty black as night hair, but what really blew him away was when she opened her eyes and he saw his own shining grey eyes looking back at him.

"Hello" he whispered slightly choked up "I'm your daddy, I didn't have the best father growing up but I'm never going to let you down." he whispered running his finger over her cheek.

He was broken out of his revere by his wife grinning at him with tears in her eyes

"What are we naming her?" he looked at her small form

"Cassiopeia Jamie Black Cass or Cassie for short heck she can even go by Jamie" he grinned he had lost a bet with Prongs in their 6th year that he would have to name his firstborn child after James. Not even seconds after stating Cassie's name had the color of the strands of hair started to ripple and change color to a bright lavender then to a sky blue.

"Shes a Metamorphmagus!" he barked out a laugh and they watched her hair ripple through different colors, lost in wonder of what they have created together

"Hey Sirius?" snapping back to reality he looked up from cassie's small form to his wife

"Yes, love?" she grinned "Don't you think that you should be getting Lily, James, Remus, and Peter? James and Remus looked almost as nervous as you" Sirius pouted, hating having to let go of his pup but passed her back to her mother and stood up walking out of the room with one last look back he walked out of the room to his awaiting friends.

Walking out into the hall grinning like a loon, normally something was amiss but not today. laughing he exclaimed to the room "its a Girl!" receiving hugs and congratulations from James, Remus and seven and a half months pregnant Lily, he looked around noting that peter was missing "Wheres peter?" he said frowning. James looked around rubbing the back of his head "he said that it was taking to long and he had to get back to his mother" said James while starting to bounce on his feet grinning "Padfoot! can we see her yet?" suddenly beaming he led a waddling Lily, James, and Remus into the room with Haley, and Cassie.

Walking over to Haley kissing her and hid pup on her now hatted head and gently lifted Cassie from her arms and into his, he sat on the bed next to Haley. Showing her to his family "Guys i'd like you to meet Cassiopeia Jamie Black born June 17th, 1980" looking over at his wife she continued "we'd like Lily to be her godmother" laughing and tearing up "of course i will!, may i hold her?" nodding Sirius passed over Cassie, missing her weight in his arms almost immediately. noting the change of arms Cassie yawned and blinked open her eyes and lily gasped. one eye a sparkling grey, and the other a blue almost violet purple color. looking up in shock she exclaimed "one of her eyes is a different color!" sirius smiled softly "she's a Metamorphmagus" lily smiled at her goddaughter, James couldn't take it anymore "can i pleaseee hold her now" rolling her eyes "put your arms like this and don't forget to support her head" Cassie was gently placed into james's arms and he looked like he melted as he locked eyes with cassie when he looked up he smiled at lilly "only two more months till i'll be able to hold our own baby" she beamed at him then turned to Haley "who's going to be the godfather?"

Sirius and Haley looked at each other "Well about that…" she grinned and looked at Remus "with Cassie being named after James and all" she rolled her eyes and continued "we were hoping that remus would be her godfather" stunned Remus just sat there, eyes wide "Remus?" Haley gently prodded him "what do you think?"

slowly a smile started spreading across his face but suddenly he frowned "are you guys sure? i mean i shouldn't have anything to do with chi-" Sirius cut him off "MOONY! calm down, we wouldn't have asked if we didn't think that you would be able to handle it" Sirius pulled cassie from James's arms and gently placed her in Remus's arms. Remus couldn't contain the warm feeling that spread through his chest as he felt the comfortable weight of Cassie in his arms. without looking up from her he smiled saying "I would be honored to be cassie's Godfather"

Remus then moved and passed Cassie into Haley's arms. she cooed to her daughter and grinned looking down at her. later on while cassie fell asleep in Haley's arms Sirius looked around and smiled, he had his wife and daughter and was surrounded by family all in all it was one of the best days of his life.

* * *

**Jeez i have been a reader for so long that actually writing out a story and everything it's surprisingly hard it took what seemed like forever to type out and hammer out details like picking names, i dunno hopefully it'll get easier but this is just the first chapter of a hopefully long and good story xD updates will probably be all over the place but whatever :) hope you enjoyed it! ~Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! so after writing the first chapter i appreciate other writers so much more now it takes so much more work than i thought it would. and I'm making a polyvore for people to see the characters how i see them, Also! this chapter will be some of the times they met anyways onto the story!

(Harry And Cassie age around 1 y/o)

walking up the long path to potter manor Haley and Sirius converse quietly while holding a sleeping Cassie tightly to her chest stirring Cassie clutched tighter to her mother and fluffy stuffed dog, she was now 13 1/2 months old (1 year 1 1/2 months) and it was little Harry Potters birthday. Today was just a small family get together and they were early. After entering the wards of the property they walked around to the back of the house where lily and james were setting up presents for Harry.

"Haley!" lily squealed and ran over hugging her careful of Cassie still on Haley's hip

"Lilly! i feel like i haven't seen you in forever" smiling lily took Haley's hand and proceeded to drag her away from their laughing husbands.

"C'mon i need help with Harry's cake, you can put Cassie with Harry where we can keep an eye on them" walking over she sat Cassie in the playpen where she saw harry chewing on the antler of his stuffed stag Cassie immediately squealed her hair flashing different bright colors, crawling over to him they started babbling to each other and playing with their stuffed toys.

once James Sirius Lily and Haley were all on the patio they were discussing things going on with the war

"Dumbledore said more people are going into hiding" James ran his hand through his hair and Sirius rubbed his face. "okay it's Harry's birthday you know its supposed to be a happy day. no more talking about the war" After Frank, Alice and little Neville got there the day passed with lots of laughing especially they got to the presents where Sirius had given Harry his first broom. watching him zoom around on his broom and lily freaking out was one of the funniest things they had seen in a long time.

"Aww look at them" Haley and lily squealed looking down at Harry and Cassie curled up holding their stuffed animals and each others hands. giggling lily took a picture "this is the cutest thing I have ever seen" sighing "wouldn't it be cute if they got married one day?" Lily Grinned at Sirius and James. James agreed And Sirius laughed "sure if he doesn't mind waiting about 30 or so years" they all started laughing and joking around leaving the room to talk together in the living room.

This was one of the last nights that they would spend together smiling.

* * *

**(Harry and Cassie age: around 1 year 2 months old)**

"padfoot we have to go!" James said rushing around "You heard dumbledore! he's coming after Harry, you're going to be the secret keeper"

"Prongs! that's what i'm telling you they'll know that i'm the secret keeper if we change it to wormy i'll chase them away letting them think its me, it's the perfect ruse!"

"Fine lets go tell the girls then" James said shrinking the last box. After floo calling peter over they all agreed that it was a good idea, they then went into the room where the kids were playing and Haley and Lily were saying goodbye to each other. "I'm going to miss you" cried Haley

"i'll see you as soon as this is over" smiled lily wiping away her tears hugging one last time they went and picked up Cassie and Harry

"say bye to Cassie" lily said waving Harry's arm. pouting harry looked at Cassie "NO, No bye" he stated and started reaching out to Cassie and she reached back. walking to each other Cassie and harry started to hug not wanting to be separated. lily and Haley started tearing up again and separated them the children started sobbing. Sirius picked her from Haley's arms and started shushing her.

"don't worry pup we'll see them again soon" tearing up hearing his daughter's continuous sobs of "no no no". Rubbing her back they apparated home. after walking around the house she seemed to cry herself out and slowly fell into a restless sleep. laying Cassie into her crib Sirius rubbed her stomach and placed her stuffed Padfoot in her arms "well see them soon, sleep well pup i love you" leaning down he kissed her curly black hair. Little did he know that Cassie wouldn't see Harry for another 5 years.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is kinda bleh. and i didn't realy like it but i wanted to get something out. i kinda struggled a little with it… you can kinda tell -_- sorry for the shortness of it too! :( the chapter was just annoying to write**


End file.
